1 Comforting
by SipsiNekku
Summary: May lost badly in contest, Harley tolds Drew to go look for her. Name isn't the best, neither is summary... And I don't know if the rating is right. Contestshipping, MayXDrew, enjoy!


**Okay, my first pokemon and contestshipping-fic. Here we go 8D If some one comes up with better name, it is welcome**

* * *

"Oh come on May, it's not that bad", Harley said trying to comfort his friend. "It's not like you lost for first time."

"Oh it isn't huh?" May said almost in tears. "Well you didn't lose in the same way. And this was first time I have lost in second round…"

"What makes it so different from us?" Drew asked.

"Well… It just was… so bad lose. Glaceon and Wartortle still haven't healed. That guy beat them up completely. What he thought it was? A gym battle?"

May, Drew and Harley sat in the café of Violet City Pokémon Centre. Pokémon contest had just ended some time ago. Drew became second, Harley was in top 4, May had lost in a grand style in first battle in second round.

"Now, now May…" Harley said and tapped May's hand. "You have chance again in next contest."

"But I have now more less chances to get in Grand Festival", May said. Then she heard some loud voices from the café's desk. The guy who had won her at contest stood there with some of his friends laughing. May stood up.

"I'm going for a walk…" She left from café.

"May!" Harley stood up, but Drew stopped him.

"Let her go. She probably needs to be alone for a while." Harley sat back. Drew slurped his coffee.

"Drew", Harley said after a while.

"What?"

"Go after her."

"What?"

Harley grinned.

"D-didn't you listen what I just said?" Drew said blushing. "W-we better let her be alone."

"Aww, come on, Drew, you know as well as I do that you want it", Harley said grinning.

"W-why would I?"

"Because you like her. You know, like _that._"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Because you blushed when I said it, and I have seen how you look at her when you think no one sees… and you did gave her those roses. Am I wrong, huh?"

Drew stayed silent, face still as red as the roses he had given for May. Then he stood up.

"Okay then… but don't get any wrong idea! We are just rivals." And he walked off.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you", Harley said smiling.

...

Drew walked out of Centre. _Now where could she be?_ He started to randomly walk around the park. After ten minutes searching without success, he sat on the bench. He looked around and saw rose garden in front of him. _How ironic…_

Roses… they bought up memories. For that Roselia was his first Pokémon, but also the roses brought May in his mind. Drew remembered the times he had given her a rose, telling that they were for Beautifly. At first, they didn't mean anything special, but as he started to respect her more, also his feelings passed through the roses. _Not that May noticed this… _Drew thought sadly.

He noticed what he was thinking, blushed and shook his head to dispel them. Suddenly May's sad face popped in his mind, and Harley's words rang in his head "You like her in _that_ way." Drew leaned his face against his palm. _I don't like her… we're just rivals…_

He raised his head. And them he saw May sitting little further. Apparently, she hadn't seen him. She watched to the roses. Sunrays made her hair shine under her scarf. Drew just stared at her and felt his cheeks warming. HE shook his head again, pulled himself together and stood up and walked to her.

"Hi, May."

May turned around, and gave him small smile.

"Oh, hi, Drew."

He didn't know what to say next and he was afraid that he's say something wrong, so he just stood there. May stood up too.

"So… why are you here?" she asked

"Huh? Umm, well… Harley told me to come after you and…" Drew said. _Well, it is true, right? _

"Is that so", May smiled. "Nice from him."

"Y-yeah", Drew said and flicked his hair. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Huh?"

"You know… you looked like you were crying when you ran off."

"Oh, that. Don't worry, I'm fine already", May said smiling.

"I-I wasn't worried", Drew said and turned his head to other way. May giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing", May answered. "It's just funny… you came just when I was thinking about you."

"Thinking… about me?" Drew asked in surprise.

"Yup. Probably because of these roses."

"Oh, yeah..." There was small silence, both of them watching the flowers blooming in front of them.

May looked Drew from corner of her eye. His emerald eyes glowed because of sunrays. May blushed bit. _I gotta admit... he is pretty cute._ She realized what she was thinking. _What am I thinking! He's my rival. But… he has been quite kind to me, if you don't count all that teasing… no, he hasn't been kind at all! Grrr!_ May felt angry.

"Drew, you idiot!" she yelled. Drew turned his head to May raising his eyebrow, but in half way May's hand reached him and gave him painful slap.

"Ouch! What did I do now?" But May already walked away without answering. "Hmph! Girls…" He flicked his hair and walked to opposite direction.

...

Much did they know, Harley had followed Drew and watched the scenario behind the trees.

"Hmm… this is just getting interesting…" he smiled. "First… May…"

...

May walked down the garden. _ Maybe I was little too harsh_, she thought. _I just slapped him without actual reason. Oh well, it's his fault for begin such a jerk always!_

She heard familiar voice behind. "May! There you are!"

May stopped walking and turned around.

"What is it now, Harley?" she asked. Harley ran to her.

"May! Hurry! Drew! He's in danger!"

"What? Where?" May asked terrified. Could this be her fault?

"There, at the lake near Centre!" Harley pointed the way.

"Okay, I'll go see!" May ran to direction he pointed. Harley watched after her smirking.

"Hehee… this is easier than I thought… Then Drew." And he ran to opposite direction.

...

Drew walked towards Pokémon Centre. _Man, that May… going mad on her own and slapping me. That really hurt… Hmh, no way I like her!_

"Drew!"

Harley's voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"What do you want?" Drew asked. Harley caught him.

"Drew, you have to hurry! May, she's in danger! At the lake!"

"What? Where is that lake?"

"There, it's pretty near", Harley pointed.

"And you left her alone there?" Drew asked.

"My, Drew, I wouldn't do that, but she herself asked me to go get you", Harley said, placing his hands on his waist.

Drew decided it was waist of time to argue, and ran the direction Harley had pointed.

"Teehee", Harley smirked. "Now please no hard feelings, I'm just helping" He looked up. "Oh, and so does the weather." He let out small laughter, and walked inside the Centre.

...

May and Drew arrived to the lake right at the same time.

"Drew…" May said.

"May…" Drew said.

"…Are you okay?" Both asked at same time. They blinked and stared to each others.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," May said, "I thought you were…"

"No, I'm fine", Drew said. "I thought you were…?"

Both were confused. They started at same time again.

"But Harley said…" And after that, they stopped, and let out small laugh.

"That Harley…" Drew said, flicking his hair.

"Yeah…" May said leaning her face against her palm. Then she felt something wet on her cheek. She looked up and saw really dark clouds. Drew noticed this too.

"It seems it's going to…" Water started to came down like they were in shower "…rain… Let's hurry under that tree!" May nodded and they ran under big fir tree. Fir twigs didn't stop all water, but at least they didn't get so wet.

"Maybe it ends soon", May said and sat down. Drew nodded and leaned his back against the tree.

They waited fifteen minutes… and another. But rain didn't give any sight of stopping. May sneezed.

"Darn it! If I catch cold now, and can't enter next contest, I swear I'm gonna choke Harley", she cursed. Drew took small look to her. She was wearing sleeveless shirt and shorts. He smirked and took off his jacket and put it on May's shoulders.

"This should help little."

May blushed. "Th-thanks. But don't you get cold?"

"I'm fine", Drew said sitting next to her. They sat in silence again for some time. Then Drew sneezed.

"Now you catch cold", May said offering the jacket back, but Drew refused. May put the jacket on the ground. "Fine." She crossed her arms on her chest.

Drew laughed. "You're such a troublesome girl…" He took the jacket and put it back on. May smiled to herself, but before she could say anything, Drew put his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Now satisfied?" May, whose face was all red because of the closeness, nodded slowly. "Good." He leaned his face against her head.

May felt like her heart was turning somersaults. She leaned herself against his chest.

"Yo-you're warm", she said. Drew smirked. He was pretty happy that May didn't see his face, because it was at red as hers.

"Thanks. You still cold?"

"B-bit…" She felt touch on her cheek. Drew pulled her face up, and, without understanding it himself, kissed her.

He realized what he was doing, and quickly jumped backwards.

"Sorry…" He apologized. May just sat there in same position in surprise, face all red. Drew waved his hind before her face. "Hello?"

May snapped back to reality, slapping her hands on her mouth.

"wow…"

Drew lowed his head. _Oh man, now I probably messed all up. Why in the world did I do that?_

"W-well, I don't feel cold anymore, so thanks…" May said.

"Y-yeah, you welcome…"

There was silence again.

"Drew."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me?" May asked.

Drew blushed. "Well, umm, I don't know. You said you were cold, and somehow I thought it would warm you up and… I don't really know what went into me", he stuttered. He looked at May. She looked straight to him. Both turned their heads away.

_What to say? What to say?_ May asked herself. _Okay, if he doesn't do anything, I will._

"Uh, Drew…" Drew turned his eyes to her. "Umm… err… I… I think I like you."

Drew blushed. _She really didn't say that, did she?_

May shook her head. "Actually no… I love you."

Drew couldn't do anything but stare her. May stared back, waiting him to say something.

"Uh, well…" Drew stuttered scratching his cheek. "I… I think I love you too…"

May smiled. She gave her gentle peck on cheek. Drew pulled her in hug.

"…And have always loved."

May raised her head and leaned her forehead against his and put her arms around his neck. "So have I." And she pressed her lips against his. Drew pulled her closer, placing his hands on her waist.

They parted after a while which felt like eternity.

"Hey, look, the rain stopped!" May said happily. Sun was setting behind the trees. They stood up.

"We'd better return to the Centre", Drew said.

"Yeah, I guess", May smiled. Drew took her hand in his, and they started to walk away from the lake.

"You know, this was best comfort I ever got", May said. Drew smiled and hugged her.

"Any time, dear."

"And sorry about that slap."

"Don't worry about it."

When they arrived to the Pokémon Centre, they saw Harley sitting by fireside, talking to someone.

"Wonder what he's planning now", Drew murmured.

"Hey, maybe we should thank him", May said.

"Hm? Why?"

"Well, he kind a did help us", she laughed. Drew smiled.

"Guess you're right."

They went to Harley just when his conversation partner left.

"Hi, Harley", May said and sat the sofa.

"Oh, hello, hun", he said smiling. Drew sat next to May. "Nice to see you're both okay."

"Yes, thanks to you", Drew said smirking and placed his hand around May's shoulder.

"Well, good to hear I was being help", Harley grinned. "Did you have a nice time at the lake?"

"If you don't count the rain", May said. They laughed. Chansey appeared next to them, carrying two Pokéballs.

"Your pokémons are now fine, May", Nurse Joy said appearing next to Chansey.

"Oh, thank you very much!" May took Pokéballs and put them into her bag. The two left.

"Glad they're fine", Drew said.

"Yeah, me too", May said and smiled brightly. "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night, you two." She gave Drew a kiss and waved for Harley.

When she was opening her room's door, she heard running steps behind her. She turned and saw Drew coming to her.

"Hey, May, I just wanted to ask that… would you like to travel with me?" he asked blushing.

May looked at him surprised for a while, and then smiled.

"Well, what do you think? Of course!"

Drew smiled to her. "Good. Then, good night." He gave her a kiss and walked of. May smiled and went into her room.

* * *

**Well, how did you like? I think that 'May slapping Drew' was pretty random. I know Harley probably isn't in so friendly manners with May and Drew, but I needed thir person to give Drew a little push xD**


End file.
